YGO and friends go to King's Dominion
by Serenity and Zwen
Summary: this is my totally original story where some of the yu gi oh peeps and some yyh peeps go to kings dominion. might up rating later
1. rise and shine

YGO and friends go to Kings Dominion  
  
Zwen: ^____^ I was bored but what the heck...I went to Kings Dominion a couple weeks ago...so I decided to write this 'cause I was bored.  
  
Ryou: I want to go...! * pouts *  
  
Zwen: you do.  
  
Ryou: oh okay then....* whispers to self * might as well make plans for my funeral.  
  
Zwen:.....  
  
Kurama: has anyone seen Hiei?  
  
Zwen: I think he was in the kitchen getting something to eat.  
  
Kurama: oh no!! * starts running to kitchen * Hiei!! Don't you DARE eat all that sugar!!  
  
Zwen: that was odd oh well  
  
On with the fic  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One abnormal sunny day Ryou woke up to sounds coming from downstairs.  
  
"Who is that?" Ryou growled. Unhappy that he woke up and yelled "Will all you people down there shut UP?!?! Everything got quiet. "Thank you!" 'much better' Ryou started to get comfortable as he tried to get back to sleep. Then he heard a bunch of footsteps coming up the stairs. Then the door burst open.  
  
"Good morning 'princess'." Bakura greeted.  
  
Ryou glared at him "Shut up."  
  
"C'mon Ry, wake up!!!!" Malik said jumping up and down.  
  
"I TOLD you not to give Malik any sugar...but did you listen? Nooooooooo..." mumbled Marik.  
  
"What's Marik's deal?" pouted Ryou.  
  
"He hasn't had any coffee yet." Bakura answered.  
  
"Well give him some then!!" Hiei piped up.  
  
Everyone stared at Hiei, who rarely said anything except a usual 'hn'.  
  
"What? Coffee is sacred. Coffee is the fuel for life lets all go get some!!" chirped Hiei. Then bounced downstairs.  
  
"Hiei...no more coffee for you today." Muttered Kurama.  
  
"That's not nice! We should all be friendly to each other by giving each other lots of sugar and coffee and other stuff filled with caffeine." Tea cheered. Everyone gagged at what Tea said.  
  
"Ryou! Can I pleeeeaaaaseeeee send her to the shadow realm?" Bakura whined.  
  
Ryou yawned "Sure don't care...need sleep..."  
  
"Yes!!" Bakura open a portal to the shadow realm and pushed Tea in. [a/n yay! But...i need her.]  
  
Yami sighed as though this was a daily thing.....which it was. And brought Tea back, but when she appeared she was holding something in her arms.  
  
"Lookie at what I found!" Tea said as she waved the 'thing' for everyone to see.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
"MY EYES!! THEY BURN!!!" Tristan screeched. [a/n ow]  
  
"WHAT IS THAT HIDEOUS THING?!?!?!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"AUGH!!!! IT'S THE SHINING FRIENDSHIP!! YAMI, SOMEBODY SEND IT BACK!!" Ryou yelled.  
  
Bakura open another portal and drop kicked the shining friendship into the shadow realm.  
  
"YAY!!" everyone cheered.  
  
"So why are you here anyway?" Ryou asked.  
  
"You don't remember, do you?" Yusuke stated.  
  
"......"  
  
"We were all going to go to Kings Dominion!" cheered Yugi.  
  
"Oh yeah!! I remember now! What are you people doing I here? Get out so I can get dressed!!" Ryou yelled shoving everyone out of the room and shutting the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zwen: good? Bad? Dun care review or flame not that I care I was bored.  
  
=(^____^)= 


	2. heated argument

Zwen: hello all!!!!! ^_____________^  
  
Ryou: eep!! She ate sugar again!!  
  
Kurama: darn...  
  
Zwen: I shared some with Hiei-chan too!!  
  
Ryou & Kurama & Sesshoumaru : O____OU  
  
Zwen & Hiei : ^_____^ * running around and glomping people.  
  
Kurama: O_____O U uhhhhhhhh Hiei??  
  
Hiei: ^___^ hmmmmmm?  
  
Kurama: nevamind  
  
Ryou & Sesshoumaru : X_____X HELP!!  
  
Zwen: ; _; WAHHH!!!  
  
Ryou & Sesshoumaru : uhhhhh...sorry...?  
  
Zwen: okay!!  
  
Hiei: * bouncing up and down * on with the ficcie!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Ryou slammed the door, he quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth, and took a shower in less than two minutes.  
  
The other people where still outside the door got run over by Ryou who was heading out of his room and they all fell down the stairs. Ryou, Malik, Kurama, Joey, Yugi, Yami and Yusuke were all okay cause they all landed on Bakura, Marik, Hiei, Tristan, Tea, and Kuwabara.  
  
Ryou, Malik, Kurama, Joey, Yugi, Yami and Yusuke. " Thanks for breaking our fall."  
  
Bakura, Marik, Hiei, Tristan, and Kuwabara. "...that's not the only thing that broke....ow..."  
  
" Yay!! Yugi AND Yami landed on MEEEEE!" Tea cheered.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Yugi and Yami screamed.  
  
"Urameshi!! Get offa me!!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"...okaaaayy..." Yusuke replied.  
  
"Hiei!! Are you okay?" Kurama asked getting off of Hiei.  
  
"never better.....but do you think we can change positions next time?" Hiei 'innocently' asked.  
  
Kurama blushed and hit Hiei on the head "Hentai.."  
  
Ryou jumped off of Bakura and shoved Malik offa Marik. Apologized quickly and headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast.  
  
Everyone else O_______O  
  
When everyone got to the kitchen they saw Yukina and Keiko making HUGE stacks of pancakes.  
  
Joey, Tristan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stared at the pancakes "Oooooooooohhhhhh!!!!"  
  
Then KuwaBAKA saw Yukina. "AH!! Yukina my love how are you today?"  
  
"Uhhhhh....Kazuma you just asked me that before you went upstairs..."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr....he better get the heck away from my sister....." Hiei growled softly so only Kurama and Ryou heard.  
  
Bakura, Marik, and Yami were fighting about something stupid where Yugi and Malik were trying to stop them.  
  
"AM NOT!!" Yami yelled.  
  
"IS TOO!!" yelled Marik and Bakura.  
  
"AM NOT!!"  
  
"IS TOO!!"  
  
"AM NOT!!"  
  
"IS TOO!!"  
  
"AM NOT!!"  
  
"IS TOO!!"  
  
"AM NOT!!"  
  
"IS TOO!!"  
  
"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUTUP!!" Yugi and Malik yelled.  
  
" NO!!" the three yamis yelled.  
  
Ryou noticed the commotion and ran to the yamis and hikaris "maybe I can help. Kura-chan can you PWEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEE stop fighting?" asked Ryou giving Bakura the chibi eyes.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Ryou's started to water and then he started to cry. He looked at the other hikaris and winked at them to tell them to act along.  
  
"WAHHHHHH!!!!! KURA HATES ME!!!!!!!" wailed Ryou.  
  
"WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! THEY HATE US!!!!!!" cried Yugi and Malik.  
  
The yamis stopped fighting and looked at the hikaris and immediately felt sorry and went to comfort their hikaris. Ryou looked at Yugi and Malik and they all smirked. They grabbed the yamis and tied them together with a THICK chain and duct taped their mouths shut.  
  
"MMOU MOU MR MO MMMD!!!" Bakura said through the duct tape.  
  
"Hmmmmmm....what I don't understand a single word you said." Ryou snickered and went to go get some food.  
  
Yami and Marik glared at everyone who dared laugh and if that didn't work the millennium symbol glowed on their foreheads.  
  
Since the yamis didn't need to eat after breakfast everyone got into Seto's limousine that they had borrowed after some begging and blackmail. They through the yamis into the 'car' and hopped in and continued their merry way to Kings Dominion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zwen: yay!!...........owie my fingers hurts  
  
Ryou: I'm hungry  
  
Zwen: HEY!! That's MY line  
  
Ryou: so?  
  
Kurama: hello people  
  
Sesshoumaru: stupid humans  
  
Hiei: that's MY line.  
  
Sesshoumaru & Hiei : * fighting *  
  
Zwen: no flames plz all flames will be used to power up Hiei's black dragon  
  
Ryou: and believe me that's a baaaaaad thing  
  
Hiei: * sitting on top of a beaten Sesshoumaru * * cackles evily * 


End file.
